


Someone Dear to Me

by orphan_account



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After preventing human instrumentality, Shinji moves on in life, but never forgets those he met as an Eva pilot. Especially the mysterious, kind boy who gave him love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Dear to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh I was taking a break from writing another fic and this happened?? This doesn’t exactly follow the storylines of Rebuild or NGE so slight AU I guess.

Ten years.

Ten years had passed since the end of the world.

One hundred and twenty months since he was forced to work for a world he wanted no part in.

Three thousand, six hundred and fifty-two days since Misato’s guidance, Rei’s gentle touch, Asuka’s fiery words, his father’s icy glares, his mother’s warm aura…

The world seemed to resume its activities without hesitance, treating the fateful days as a fallacy, like nothing at all. They were a blink.

After restoring mankind, Shinji no longer had a purpose at NERV. In fact, NERV itself no longer had a purpose. The organization was dissolved, Shinji discharged. He proceeded to live his life like a normal teenager in Tokyo – 3.

Shortly after NERV’s disband, Misato was sent away to a military base outside of Japan, leaving Shinji without the guardian figure he needed. He was sent to live with his teacher once again, living comfortably but not entirely connecting to his caretakers.

He was told Asuka went back Germany. After she exited the hospital, the first thing she did was seek out Shinji. They were at the overview of the city, the very same spot Misato had showed him his first night living with her.

_“Hey! Stupid Shinji!”_

Asuka then proceeded to look away and mutter something that resembled, _“Dankeschön.”_

_Thank you._

Before Shinji could react, she grabbed his nose and brushed her lips against his in a chaste kiss before walking away.

It was the last he would ever see of her.

Rei was nonexistent. Every soul returned to the world, except those who did not belong, and those who did not want to return.

She was of the former group. Shinji still remembered the time he had spent with the other pilot. Her smile, he thought, was his favorite part of her. He would treasure the memory of seeing her smile for the first time forever.

Shinji’s father was also nonexistent. He was of the latter group. Gendo Ikari was finally reunited with his beloved wife, Yui, and had no intention of being separated again. His frigid heart was finally melted by Yui’s return.

After these events, Shinji kept living. At first he wasn’t sure why he continued to breathe the air around him or drag his feet along the pavement. Some days were blissful, others he trudged through them, like a swamp.

But he was still alive.

It was night time, and Shinji was living on his own. He had bought an apartment, after moving out from his teacher’s house. The apartment was still in Japan, but far away from the fortress of Tokyo- 3. He didn’t dare settle in the town for fear the memories he so desperately held onto would swallow him up. So he fled.

The interior of his home was dark; Shinji found it was easier to think with only the moonlight pouring in. He sat at a piano bench.

He recalled how he came to possess the majestic instrument. He walked by a music store after work, and decided to browse. Walking among the instruments calmed his nerves. As he approached the pianos, something gripped his soul, something unidentifiable. A deep sense of familiarity, followed by overwhelming sadness. The source seemed to be an ebony beast, the gleam of the covering beckoning him to reveal ivory keys.

Shinji immediately purchased it.

The piano had been with him ever since, seeming to welcome him home every day. The presence of the piano comforted him, and he liked having its company as he played his cello. But he never played the other instrument. Not once.

A neighbor came over one time for some occasion and asked him about the dark instrument occupying the corner.

_“It’s beautiful… how come I never hear you play?”_

Shinji gave a small smile upon hearing the question. _“I’m waiting for someone. Someone dear to me. We were going to play together.”_

Shinji ran his fingertips over the keys and sighed. He looked to the window, where the bright, full moon hung in the backdrop of stars.

“Kaworu…” He called quietly. There was no reply of course, but Shinji liked to think his messages reached the moon, the moon that was as beautiful as the angel.

Five million, two hundred fifty-nine thousand, four hundred ninety minutes since Kaworu spoke those kind words to him.

_“I love you.”_

And it only took one minute to end his life.

A pang of sorrow surged through his heart.

Kaworu, whose empathy was Shinji’s temporary respite from the chaotic world, was no longer here.

However, Shinji never lost hope that Kaworu would return.

He promised.

_“We’ll meet again, so wait for me.”_

Hot tears began forming in his eyes as he thought of the angel’s words, his kind face, light touch. The love Shinji craved, needed to survive, the same love Kaworu gave him.

“I’ll wait for you. Please come back soon. I miss you.”

The tears spilled down his cheeks as he whispered the phrases.

_“I was probably born to meet you.”_

The angel’s voice rang through his mind, causing him to smile through the tears at the memory.

“I was born to meet you too, Kaworu.”

Wiping away his tears, Shinji decided to slink into bed, letting sleep claim his tired conscious. As he drifted away, he felt the faint warmth of another hand entwined in his.


End file.
